Among Angels' WingsNot Yet
by raven vixen
Summary: Another mission- a routine butt-kicking, but something is wrong. Will Kim let it destroy her world? (Title might change, if I can't connect it with the story and if I come up with something better). Please R&R?
1. Chapter 1Something's Wrong With KP!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, places, or ideas from the show!!! They all belong to Disney!  
  
Summary: Another mission- a routine butt-kicking, but something is wrong. Will Kim let it destroy her world?   
  
This is my second attempt at the art of fanfiction. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 1- Something's Wrong with KP!  
  
"Ooh, ow, that's gonna leave a mark," Ron Stoppable exclaimed, "KP, behind you! Watch out!"  
  
The fiery haired teenaged heroine turned her head just enough to see a green energy blast coming toward her; with a backflip, Kim Possible dodged the blast from her green and black clad opponent. She glanced at the smoking crater where she had once been.  
  
"Whew," she exhaled out of relief. With one hand, she braced the wall while her other hand clutched her rapidly ascending and descending chest.  
  
"Ooh, what's the matter, princess? Did I wear you out too much?" her opponent cooed.  
  
"So NOT! Ready when you are, Shego!" Kim stated while taking a fight stance. She continued taking deep breaths. Despite her calm outward demeanor, she (Kim) was breaking apart on the inside. 'What's wrong with me? Normally Shego doesn't wear me out like this.' she thought to herself.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short when she suddenly felt herself hurdling backwards at a good clip, toward the wall. She reached behind herself with her arms to rebound off of the structure, but it was as if all of her strength had been drained earlier; Kim slammed into the barrier. 'Whoa! Something is defintely wrong. How can I defeat Shego if I can't even hold myself up?' she thought dejectedly.  
  
Ron took this opportunity to intervene. He couldn't stand to see Kim take the beating that she was.  
  
"Hey, Shego!" Ron yelled.  
  
Shego turned to face him with a questioning stare.  
  
"Yeah, I'm talkin' to you. Your fight is with me now, so leave KP alone!" he bellowed while striding toward the off-guard vixen.  
  
"You? What can you do, buffoon?" Shego laughed, "Oh, I see, you're going to "save" your princess. This is just too great!" The next thing she knew, she was picking herself up off of the floor of the newest lair. Her cheek was throbbing; she looked into a mirror that Drakken had in the lair to see a red handprint plastered across her beautiful face.  
  
"What did you do to me?" she whined.  
  
"THAT's for Kim!" Ron replied, "Rufus, call Wade!"  
  
"Roger," Rufus saluted; he went over to Kim to use the Kimmunicator. He turned it on to see Wade's face and began squeaking out the message.  
  
Wade recognized the severity of the situation, after witnessing Kim's fallen body behind Rufus, and replied, "Don't worry Rufus, help is on the way." Then the connection was cut; Shego had fired a green beam at the Kimmunicator, but due to the indestructable material it was made out of, it merely just flew backward about six feet along with Kim's body. Ron was fuming, but he held his emotions in check, for Kim. He remembered what Master Sensei had taught him, "No one defeats a person faster than their own anger in the situation."   
  
Rufus ran back toward his owner who smiled at his best buddy's thumbs up signal. "Stay with Kim and protect her, little buddy." Rufus instantly turned around and went to Kim's side and hopped up on her chest. Ron resumed the fight. 'Now all I have to do is keep Shego busy until the authorities arrive,' he thought. Then as an after thought, he heard in his head, 'shouldn't be too hard. Shego hardly ever says no to a challenge.'  
  
Shego growled and charged toward Ron, but in her blind mad dash, she failed to realize what he was doing when he kept dodging her attacks.  
  
A half hour later, the Middleton Police Department showed up outside the lair. Three teams of five agents stormed the building.  
  
"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" an officer yelled at Shego and Drakken.  
  
"I'm thinking NOT. Later losers!" Shego said while grabbing a jet pack and ascending into the air with her boss in her arms and flying away after creating a hole in the ceiling with her powers.  
  
Ron rushed over to Kim's side; she was laying in a mangled heap after Shego's cheap shot at the Kimmunicator.  
  
"Are you OK, KP?" he asked, worry dripping into his voice- scaring himself.  
  
"I'm f-fine Ron...just a little shaken...is all," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure? 'Cuz we can call an ambulence for you."  
  
"I'm FINE!!!" Kim demanded.  
  
"Just worried about you KP," Ron dejectedly continued, "you're the better half of 'Team Possible'!"  
  
"You're just as good as me Ron; it's just, you haven't found that potential, yet. Ron? Remember one thing for me? Please?"  
  
"Anything KP!"  
  
"I couldn't save the world without YOU!" Kim said while trying to rise. She managed to stand on her feet after eight unsuccessful attempts; through no fault of Ron's. She waved his help off. Slowly Kim and Ron strode through the lair toward the exit. As they were walking, Ron snuck a glance at Kim through the corner of his eye; he could see that she was badly bruised and cut, no doubt due to Shego's ruthless attacks. He noticed one other thing as well.  
  
"Uh, KP? Are you sure you're alright? 'Cuz you're trembling awfully hard," he questioned.  
  
"Ron! Just drop it; I'm fine!" Kim replied. Suddenly she just fell over, as if gale force winds were raging through the lair. She went down to the floor- HARD. Upon reaching the unwanted destination, she rapidly flew into unconsciousness.  
  
"KP! I'm here. Can you hear me?" Ron panicked.  
  
The Middleton PD saw what hapened and rushed over to help. Ron called Wade.  
  
"WE NEED AN AMBULENCE! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH KIM!" was all he managed to get out between sobs.  
  
This fanfic is going to take a different turn than my other one. Hopefully I can keep it below PG-13-unlike my other one. 


	2. Chapter 2Dilemmas, Dilemmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, places, or ideas from the show!!! They all belong to Disney!  
  
Summary: Another mission- a routine butt-kicking, but something is wrong. Will Kim let it destroy her world?   
  
This is my second attempt at the art of fanfiction. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 2-Dilemmas, Dilemmas   
  
"I hate seeing Kim like that, huh, Rufus?" Ron asked his friend.  
  
"Kim," Rufus agreed.  
  
Despite being in his and Kim's "fave" booth, Ron couldn't bring himself to eat his grande-sized naco platter; even Rufus was only nibbling every once and a while.  
  
Rufus glances up and gasped, "YIKES!" He pointed toward the entrance; as usual Ron was oblivious to his buddy's warnings. Rufus continued frantically pointing behind Ron. Ron didn't look up until he heard his name, "Hey Stoppable!"  
  
He looked over his shoulder, then turned back around and whispered to Rufus, who was covering his eyes, "I have a feeling that it's going to be cheer practice all over again little buddy."  
  
Elsewhere......  
  
Drakken's lair......  
  
"It's just not fair!" an enraged Drakken exclaimed, "...and how could you let that... that...darned...buffoon get the best of you? Wait! Don't answer that, Shego. Let's go to the tape." Drakken popped the security footage from the prvious lair into the vcr; he hit fast-forward untiol he arrived at the scuffle between Shego and Ron.  
  
"Watch Shego and be looking for how he beat you. We'll watch until you do know." They watched for hours...well, Drakken did anyway. Shego fell asleep of boredom.  
  
"I just don't get it. Why'd he beat you?" he asked his sleeping assistant. When no answer was given, he turned around. "SHEGO! WAKE UP!"  
  
At his loud, incessant wailing, Shego lazily sat up. "I'm going to bed. DON'T wake me in the morning."  
  
"I...but you...we need..." Drakken stumbled over the words.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh, shhh!" Shego said, waving a finger in Drakken's face, "I know how the buffoon beat me."  
  
"Yeah, how?" he inquired.  
  
"None ya. Go to bed Dr. D. Next time he won't be so lucky. I've got his number," Shego replied. In truth, she knew how he had beaten her, but she didn't want to admit that she let her anger lost it for her-AGAIN.  
  
Back at Bueno Nacho......  
  
"There you are, but where's your friend?" Bonnie asked.  
  
Pointing to Rufus, he answered, "Right here."  
  
"Grrrrrr...NOT the RAT! Where's Kim!?!?" Bonnie growled.  
  
"Oh, you mean...Kim? Why didn't you say so in the first place? You know, I have tons of friends."  
  
"Yeah, riiiiiight. Anyway, tell Kim to never return to practice. It's not like she's wanted, now that we know the truth," Bonnie sneered.  
  
"The truth? What truth? What do you know? Tell me woman!" Ron demanded; he dropped to his knees, whimpering hysterically.  
  
"I can't believe Kim didn't tell you first," Bonnie said, eating up Ron's outburst, "when she told our science class."  
  
"Kim wasn't at school today, Bonnie. You should have known taht. It's not like you to be behind the times," Ron said.  
  
"Weren't you listening in class? Oh that's right, no one could here Mr. Barkin because of your loud snoring," Bonnie snarled.  
  
Ron went scarlett in the face. Bonnie and her posse laughed, loudly and cruely; they laughed, all except for one person. After about ten minutes of ridicule, Bonnie left, her posse in tow. Only one person remained.  
  
"You know, Ron, you shouldn't sleep in class everyday," a soft, sweet voice replied, "you miss out on a lot when you do." it continued in a whisper, "you should go see Kim. At this critical time, I think she needs her best friend the most." The owner of the voice dropped to her knees and whispered in Ron's ear. To say that his eyes grew wide would be an understatement. He dashed out of Bueno Nacho, completely forgetting about Rufus until he heard "Ron, you forgot this." The blonde-haired cheerleader sprinted to catch up with him.  
  
Th-thanks...Tara...for everything." he panted after running to the corner.  
  
"Hey, no problem. I feel like I owe you anyway," Tara replied.  
  
Ron took Rufus and slipped him into his pocket and then continued toward Middleton General Hospital while Tara turned around and returned to the group.  
  
Bonnie was the first to speak, "Did you tell him?"  
  
"Yeah," Tara answered solemnly, "but you know that's not what Barkin said."  
  
"I only wish I could be there to see Kim's face when he relays what you told him." Bonnie grinned maliciously.  
  
"You told me to tell him that," Tara protested.  
  
"I know, and Kim's going to freak out."  
  
When ROn arrived at the hospital, the visiting hours had just begun. A nurse showed him to Kim's room; upon entering, he realized that she was asleep. He sat in a chair beside her bed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me first, KP? Well anyway, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you; I'll help you get through this," he cried, softly stroking her hand, "I heard it from Tara."   
  
Note: The third chapter is coming. It may not be up as soon as this one was, but it is coming. With that said, please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3Get Me Outta Here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, places, or ideas from the show!!! They all belong to Disney!  
  
Summary: Another mission- a routine butt-kicking, but something is wrong. Will Kim let it destroy her world?   
  
This is my second attempt at the art of fanfiction. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 3-Get Me Outta Here!  
  
Hours passed, and soon Ron had to leave because visiting hours were over. Kim still hadn't stirred. As Ron was leaving, he was thinking, 'I wonder how Kim got that. She's never seemed like a...well, y'know. Anything that happens- we'll be there for her- NO MATTER WHAT! Isn't that right, buddy?"  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah!" Rufus squeaked.  
  
In the hospital...  
  
Room 315...  
  
"Get me outta here. Somebody? Please? C'mon, Shego, please?" a low voice moaned, to no one since the room was empty besides herself, "Pleeeeeeeaaasse?!?"  
  
Back outside...  
  
Ron began walking the eight blocks from Middleton General Hospital to his house; all the while he was thinking about all of their missions. He thought of all the times that he had "big headiness" as Kim put it. "...and your head got so big you could have worn that!..." Kim had said pointing at the Bueno Nacho sombrero,' he remembered that day, the day that he was 'The Ron Fator'. He was trudging down the street with his head down, still thinking about Kim when he heard a loud voice, "Hey, Buffoon! Where's Kim?"  
  
Ron looked around, confused; he soon realized that he had walked past his street. He was now in a dark neighborhood, and judging by that voice, he had stumbled upon Drakken's lair.  
  
Inside the lair...  
  
"Oh, now you did it. With any luck, he won't call the authorities or the cheerleader." another loud voice echoed off of the walls, "If you would have just shut up..."  
  
"I'll handle this, Shego. I want you to go down there and bring him up. I'll keep him bus..."the voice halted, " Um, Shego? What are you doing? You don't need that to handle the buffoon.'  
  
"This might be a trap, Dr. D.," the green and black clad vixen replied, "...and I want to be prepared." she said with the laser gun at the ready.  
  
Drakken went back to the window and started speaking again.  
  
Answering Drakken's question, "Obviously, not with me. Besides, why would I tell you that she's in the hospi...tal...lity center? Just so you can go and kill her?" Ron faltered. A single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Actually," Drakken said, "I was going to crush her spirit, but...y'know, I like your idea better."  
  
'Just great, Stoppable. You've just given your friend's enemy an idea to use against her,' Ron thought.  
  
"Good work Dr. D. You kept him busy long enough for me to get him, but I gotta know. Why do we need Kim Possible's dopey sidekick anyway?" the 'mad' doctor's assistant asked, completely bored out of her mind.  
  
"You'll see, Shego. In due time you'll see. MUWAHAHA..."  
  
"Yeah, ZIP IT! The laughter... it stops...," Shego said looking at her watch, "NOW! I still don't know why you need Stoppable."  
  
Drakken was getting agitated, so he turned on the news. Fortunately and unfortunately for Ron, he had to hear the same news cast, on account of, he was in the same room.  
  
"Good evening. I'm Vicki Deich. The late breaking news on Kim Possible's condition in a moment-after a word from our sponsors. Please stay tuned." the news anchorwoman said.  
  
"Who wants to hear about Kim Possible's 'condition'?" Drakken mimicked the woman. He put in a movie and hit the play button. Just as soon as it started, it stopped. Drakken repeated the process several times. Then he looked at Shego who was holding the remote. "Would you stop that already? No one wants to hear about Kim Possible."  
  
"We could use this information to our advantge." Shego said.  
  
Drakken looked confused, then a light bulb came on in his head, "You know, Shego? We could use this information to our advantage. Good idea, huh? Glad I thought of it."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Shego said with annoyance and pain in her voice.  
  
Ron looked at Rufus and replied, "Uh-oh!" Rufus agreed.  
  
Ron didn't know what to do when the news came back on, "It seems that our own Middleton hero, Kim Possible is in..."  
  
Ron screamed as loud as he could to distract Drakken and Shego.  
  
"Shut the buffoon up! NOW! We're missing it!" Drakken demanded.  
  
Shego strode over to Ron with a finger alight with her green glow and tapped his forehead. Ron was instantly knocked out. Rufus crawled up to Shego's arm and sunk his teeth into her.  
  
"You little weasel!" Shego shreiked in pain. She flung Rufus across the room. Rufus was thrown into unconsciousness after colliding with the wall. The room was all of a sudden quiet, except for the anchorwoman's annoyingly high-pitched, shrill, whiny voice.  
  
"Our own Tricia Lipowski is live on the scene at Middleton General Hospital, ready to give us a full report on everyone's favorite heroine. Tricia?" Vicki handed the story over to the field reporter.  
  
"This is Tricia Lipowski reporting for the Middleton News. Kim Possible, everyone's favorite hometown heroine has landed herself here, in room 315 of Middleton General Hospital where her mother, Mrs. Dr. Possible, is a respected brain surgeon. I have been told that she has been a patient here for over a week- ever since she was rushed in by ambulence after a particularly stressful encounter with the evil mad man Mr. Drockin and his equally crazy girlfriend, Leego. Sources have said that while she did have a one on one battle with Leego, her injuries were not as bad as one would assume..." Tricia halted speech long enough to take several breaths.   
  
"That's Dr. Drakken-not Mr. Drocken-you imbecile. I didn't drop out of eight years of medical school just to be called mister thank-you very much. I'm an evil genius, NOT A MAD MAN! Another thing- it's Shego. SHE-GO! NOT LEEGO. And she's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND..." Drakken hissed. 'Yet, anyway.' he thought, "GET IT RIGHT!" he yelled at the television.  
  
"Quiet Dr. D. She's continuing," Shego interrupted.  
  
"...Mrs. Dr. Possible has spoken with us; she said that if it had not been for Ronald Stoppable, Kim's best friend, Kim could have suffered some irreparable damage to the brain that may have resulted in spastic paralysis. Luckily, the only thing that Kim and everyone who supports her have to worry about is diabetes. Her doctor, Dr. Taylor H. Kneads just diagnosed her with the type two diabetes..." Tricia said. She clutched her ear a couple of times, then continued, "it seems I've made a mistake. I need to correct what I said earlier. Kim was battling against the evil Dr. Drakken and his assistant, Shego." Tricia tapped at her ear again, "This just in. I've just received word that Kim Possible is being transported to the psychiatric ward of Middleton General Hospital for further observation and study. Sources say that a nurse on routine rounds walked into her room to discover that Kim was talking to an invisible person who supposedly happens to be a miss Shego..."  
  
Upon hearing her name, Shego jumped up, off of the couch and began pacing the room. 'What does she want with me,' she thought.  
  
Tricia continued, " Yes, in deed, it seems that Kim has been asking for Dr. Drakken's assistant to get her out of the hospital, but one must wonder what is really going through her mind... To quote Miss Possible herself, "Get me outta here. Somebody? Please? C'mon, Shego? Pleeeeeeeaaasse?!?"  
  
Drakken turned the t.v. off. "What's the matter, Shego?" he asked his assistant.  
  
"Why does she want me?" Shego wondered aloud. She walked to the window and peered out; she could have sworn that she heard someone calling out to her despite the window being closed, "SHEGO! HEELLLP MEEEEEEEEE! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"   
  
NOTE: Sorry about the length. When I originally wrote this chapter, it wasn't this long, but I RE-wrote it to include humor. 


	4. Chapter 4Takin' Ya In

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters, places, or ideas from the show!!! They all belong to Disney!  
  
Summary: Another mission- a routine butt-kicking, but something is wrong. Will Kim let it destroy her world?   
  
This is my second attempt at the art of fanfiction. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter 4-Takin' Ya In  
  
"Why does she want me?" Shego wondered aloud.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something, Shego?" Drakken asked.  
  
Shego was blankly staring into space. Her nail file was laying on the coffee table, useless for the time being. She didn't even hear Drakken's loud ranting or when he yelled her name, "SHEGO!!!"  
  
Waving a hand in front of her face, Drakken continued, "Shego! SNAP OUT OF IT!" but to no avail. Drakken gave up after about fifteen minutes; he went to his lab.  
  
The only motion Shego made was to lay on the couch. 'Why is this affecting me so much? Kim never needs me. I'm evil; she's good.'  
  
At this point in time, Ron began "waking up." He noticed Shego's blank stare, and he thought it wise to remain silent unless addressed. He also noticed Rufus across the room with a huge welt on his head. He(Ron) hadn't been asleep. He faked his unconsciousness and luckily Shego and Drakken bought it; unfortunately, so did Rufus, and he paid the price. Ron quietly wept for his little buddy. Suddenly, he was brought out of his sorrow when he heard, "WHY DOES SHE NEED ME?!?" He looked at Shego who was still on the couch and then remembered the current sitch.  
  
'Okay. Here's what I'm dealing with. Kim's hurt in a fight with Shego; she's rushed to the hospital. Shego escapes with Drakken. Coming home from the hospital, I locate Drakken's lair, completely by accident, and I'm kidnapped- most likely going to be held to draw Kim out of hiding. But then I learn that Kim has been checked into the "Happy Hotel". What am I to do? WAIT! The reporter said Kim wants Shego, for some strange reason, but... WHY?!? Why doesn't she want to see me?' Ron recapped his predicament in his mind.  
  
Elsewhere......  
  
Middleton General Hospital......  
  
Psychiatric Ward......  
  
"NO! STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME! SHEGO, HELP ME!" a fiery haired patient screamed. She was antsy when anyone came to see her, especially doctors, for some reason. And somehow, she could always tell which visitors were doctors and which were nurses.  
  
"Hold her steady, Sheila!" a ragged voice exclaimed.  
  
"I'm trying, doc, but she's not exactly making this easy," the nurse replied.  
  
"Come on, Kim. You're making this harder than it has to... OW...CHCHCH. One...two...three," the doctor counted before he lost his temper completely.  
  
"Are you okay, doctor?"  
  
"Yeeeaah, what do you think? She kicked me...where it don't shine," the doctor panted, pointing at the sun. A moment later, he collapsed to the floor, holding the sore area.  
  
"Doctor? Doctor!?!? We need back up in the Psych Ward. Code Red...we have a hostile one...proceed with caution. NEED SEDATION UNIT, STAT!" Sheila yelled into an intercom in the room. Within seconds, the door was unlocked and doctors and nurses arrived, bringing the total help to eleven people, including Mrs. Dr. Possible.  
  
"Kimberly Anne Possible! STOP IT, THIS INSTANT!" she replied. She only succeeded in making the situation worse, for Kim began acting even worse. She was bouncing off the walls, literally; the doctors and nurses had to scramble to get out of her way quick enough.  
  
"SHEGO, LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Kim demanded.  
  
The doctors and nurses looked around, clearly confused.  
  
"Oh no," Mrs. Dr. Possible gasped, in recognition. 'Something must have happened on a mission.' she thought to herself. "Trixie, get everybody out, NOW! I know how to calm her down, but we need help of the lesser sort," she yelled over the ramblings going on in the room.  
  
"But we need to test her..." Trixie started.  
  
"How many years have you been my assistant, Trixie?"  
  
Uh, eight?" she replied.  
  
"Exactly. And of those eight long years, have I ever steered you wrong?"  
  
"No, you haven't," Trixie answered, tiredly.  
  
"Precisely, and I won't start now! Besides we can't risk anyone getting injured- GET EVERYONE OUT! NOW! I have to make a call," Mrs. Dr. Possible replied, leaving the room. Everyone else left as well with three of the nurses dragging the downed doctor out. The last person to leave, locked the door. Kim was still going wild even though no one was there.  
  
Dr. Possible's Office......  
  
Dr. Possible connected to the internet- to contact Wade.  
  
"Hey Kim! It's great to..." Wade said before he realized who it was.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Wade, but... HEY, I thought Kimmie always got in touch with you through her Kimmunicator. Anyway, the reason I... we need... I want you to find Shego for me!"  
  
"How's Kim doing?" Wade asked.  
  
"She wants Shego which is why I want you to find her. Now, Shego won't come just because Kim wants her, so here's the plan..." she trailed off.  
  
"...You sure know a lot about Shego," Wade said.  
  
"Yeah, uh Kim's told me everything she knows about her; plus I was on two missions with Kim," Dr. Possible covered. In truth, Mrs. Dr. Possible didn't want to get into the story of how she knew Shego, "Now, listen. Here's my plan..." Wade listened intently.  
  
Dr. Drakken's lair......  
  
"That's it. I'm not going. Little Kimmie can rot for all I care," Shego thought aloud. She laid on the couch after she paced the room about 20 times; she was still a little nervous, but she couldn't place her finger on the reason why or just didn't want to.  
  
"You seem tense, Shego. What's a beautiful woman like you, doing sporting a huge case of the butterflies?" one Ron Stopppable asked the bundle of nerves known as Shego, "Shego, the one who is always calm?"  
  
Shego chose to ignore him.  
  
"On second thought, you don't have to explain. I know why you are having a breakdown. You know, KP always makes me go through a mental breakdown when we go on missions together. I'm always a wreck," Ron said, then continued, "I'm glad to see that it's not just me that she unnerves."  
  
"Shut up, you..." Shego threatened.  
  
Ron finished her threat, "...buffoon? I would've thought that you, Shego, had more brains than Dr. Drakken or Dr. D. as you call him. You're certainly smarter than him, or is it all an act between...the two...of you?" he paused several times to create the right mood; he smirked evilly.  
  
Shego was becoming agitated; she continued pacing, the only thing she could think to do at the moment. Dr. Drakken entered the room.  
  
"Shego, listen to my new plan for global conquest..." Drakken was saying before another voice filled the room.  
  
"Shego! This is Officer Hobble of the Middleton Police Department. I order you to come out of the building with your hands up!" was heard from on the street. At hearing this, Drakken began running around the room.  
  
"Better you and not me, Shego," he said while scrambling out of the room. Then he realized something, and suddenly he stopped, 'They're not after me.'  
  
"Oh, how so?"she questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well, if it were me they were after, you'd be breaking me out and risking both our lives whereas it's just yours you have to worry about." Drakken replied.  
  
"You make me feel so much better, y'know that, Dr. D?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome, Shego. I'm glad you..." Drakken began before he realized what she had said. Shego rolled her eyes while Drakken continued, "Hey, wait a minute." He started tapping his foot on the floor, "Well? Are you gonna go? Y'know, willingly?"  
  
Shego scoffed, "TCH, what do you think?"  
  
"Ooh, bad move Shego. Officer Hobble has friends in high places," Ron stated.  
  
"What's he gonna do? Have me put in Middleton's finest security prison? Everyone knows I'll escape."  
  
"You got me there but...ENH, thanks for playing. No, seriously, too bad that that's not what I had in mind. Actually O.H. is gonna hand you directly over to KP, a higher authority, ON YOU," Ron answered. He wanted to pretend to think that Kim was not in the hospital, so that he could fool them, at least Drakken anyway.  
  
"Yeah? Too bad "KP's" in the "looney bin," Shego said, making air quotes when she referred to Kim as KP and the Psych Ward as the looney bin, "but no worries. When I escae, I'll make sure that she has a one way ticket out of there." she lit her hands to emphasize her point. Ron gulped loudly.  
  
"I repeat! Shego, come out with your hands up!"  
  
Shego sauntered down the flights of stairs to exit the building. With her hands up, she walked over to the guards, and lowered her hands slowly, her face supporting a fake grin.  
  
"Good. Cuff her, boys. We can't risk her hurtin' anyone during our ride downtown," Officer Hobble stated.  
  
Through a window in the lab, Drakken saw everything that was happening below.  
  
"She just gave herself up!!!" he exclaimed with a baffled expression spreading over his face, "I guess she really is going soft. And to think, she was my best lackey." He also witnessed her attempts to get free with her glowing hands, but all to no avail. Instantly, he knew what the cuffs were made of, "Ada..."  
  
"...mantium!" Officer Hobble was finishing his explanation to the bound woman.  
  
"Yeah, but where'd you get..." Shego was unable to finish her question for Officer Hobble cut her off, "Wade!"  
  
"Kim Possible's dorky computer geek?"  
  
"The same. NOW! In the car. We have a long drive ahead of us."  
  
With reluctance, Shego got into the police car; she knew that any resistance would result in a trip the prison's medical ward- a place she hated with a passion.  
  
"So where are we headed- besides downtown?" Shego asked although she didn't intend to receive an answer.  
  
"MGH" came the reply from upfront in the car.  
  
"What?" she questioned sarcastically, "Middleton's General Hell?" she began chuckling at her own joke.  
  
"No, actually, you have an appointment at MGH, Middleton General Hospital, courtesy of one Dr. Possible," Officer Hobble replied, "I'm takin' ya in!"  
  
Shego was a little intimidated by the way he said that (For Shego, that's saying something.) ...and for the rest of the ride, she was speechless.  
  
NOTES:(...)=ADD ON: I think the only time that Shego's ever been scared is in the episode "Mind Games" when Drakken in Dobbs body yells at her. If there are others, I haven't seen them or just don't remember them.   
  
So sorry this chapter took so long; been mucho busy.  
  
I don't know where I heard them, but I don't own the phrases "looney bin" or "Happy Hotel". Actually, I think "Happy Hotel" came from an episode of Code Name: K.N.D. in which case I do not own that either.  
  
If anyone's favorite character in this chapter/story is too much OOC, please just remember that I let my imagination control my hand(s), and please don't flame me. Please read and review. 


End file.
